Remnants of Love
by Kamen Rider Omega
Summary: The world of Remnant is a dangerous place. But out of that danger, love can blossom in many ways, sometimes when you least expect it. Anthology series, Multiple pairings, Poly-relationships.
1. A STRQ Reminder (Team STRQ)

**Remnants of Love  
Chapter 1: A STRQ Reminder**

 **Hi there everyone and welcome to the first in a new anthology series of stories that take place in the universe of Rooster Teeth's "RWBY", each story being its own self-contained story with no continuity between them! (Unless otherwise marked of course.)  
This is a little experiment of mine, as I have come to love RWBY more than I can say, having only gotten into it around September of 2015, so I am a relative newcomer, but I am indeed all caught up on the series and what has happened.  
Now as for content, this series likely will not have mature content in it, and there will be mentions of Poly relationships, those being relationships that have multiple consenting partners involved simultaneously in romantic relationships. If you are not into such stories, please turn back now! Also, I in no way make any money off of this story nor do I own the characters or any of the material that makes up RWBY, which is all owned by Rooster Teeth.  
All things being equal, I hope you fine readers enjoy this story and it's inevitable subsequent chapters!  
X X X**

A tiny girl, no more than a toddler sat in front of a simple house, watching as a pair of butterflies fluttered before her, her tiny but sharp silver eyes following their every movement. Her interest was instantly taken away from the flying bugs by the sound of someone stepping on the nearby grass broke the near silence she had been sitting in, her eyes practically glowing from happiness that could only come from a child as they laid upon her favorite uncle.  
"UNKA QROW~!" she exclaimed in a high pitched, toddling along as best she could on her tiny legs, before she finally reached her beloved uncle's own legs, latching onto one tightly, her arms wrapped around it.

"Did you miss me? Did you miss me?" she asked with a wide smile that showed off her baby teeth in full.

Qrow knelt down and mussed her hair, "Nope" he said with a smile. Ruby giggled as she held on tight as she could to her uncle's leg, Qrow 'walking' with her holding on before he finally reached the stump of a tree that Qrow had cut down some time ago to show Ruby how his scythe worked.

As he sat down, Ruby eagerly crawled into his lap, hanging on Qrow's every word as he told her about his latest missions, though he was careful to keep the stories child friendly. Qrow did have a well-deserved reputation for being blunt and a bit of a drinker, but he wasn't about to tell his four year old niece about the nastier part of being a Huntsman. Mid-sentence, Qrow heard the door to the house open, turning his head to see Summer Rose, "Oh! Qrow, I didn't know you would be back so soon" she said with a warm smile as she walked over to the two.

Qrow, sitting on the stump with the little bundle of red and black in his lap, smiled at his sister-in-law, "Sorry, I didn't expect to be back so soon myself, turns out the Grimm attacking that village in southern Vale were just some small fries attacking an under prepped town."

To which toddler Ruby proudly claimed, "No meanie Grimm can beat Unka Qrow!"

Summer giggles at her little girl and ruffled her hair. "So, where's Yang?" Qrow asked wondering where his other niece had gotten off to. "Taiyang took her the sparing grounds to help her burn off some extra energy" Summer said as she sat on the grass next to the stump, pulling the long cape like portion of her hood up so that she wouldn't sit on it, the bright white fabric splayed out behind her like freshly fallen snow.

Qrow chuckled some, "Sounds about right, She's really taken after Raven" Qrow said offhandedly, then grimaced as he saw the slight frown that formed on Summer's lips, "Sorry, sorry" he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, to which the white-clad woman sighed, "No, no, it's Ok".

Ruby simply looked confused, but for whatever reason, the naturally-inquisitive girl seemed to understand that this wasn't a subject she should be asking about. "I know you loved Raven just as much as Tai did" Qrow said, chuckling when Summer's cheeks turned the same shade as the small cloak her daughter wore.

"Of course. Raven, Taiyang, You; You three were always there for me. How could I not love you all like I did?"

Qrow chuckled again, rubbing the stubble on his chin.

"Yeah, Raven fell for the both of you pretty hard the first time you met each other, but she wouldn't dare admit it," Qrow said before smirking. "Granted, being her twin, I can pretty safely say I don't have a hard time understanding why."

Summer playfully slapped his shoulder. "Hush! Not in front of Ruby," she jokingly chided, before the aforementioned toddler crawled into her mother's lap. "Mommy, I'm tired," Ruby said as she snuggled into her mother's chest. "Ok sweetie, let's go put you in bed for a nice little nap," she said, expertly carrying the little ball of love that was her daughter in her arms, Qrow following shortly behind them.

Ruby was tucked into bed, but not before she gave little kisses to both her mother and uncle, who quietly closed the door behind themselves as the little girl rapidly descended into the sanctity of dreams. Qrow scratched his neck for a few seconds before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a letter. "Here, it's for you."

Raven raised a single eyebrow as she took the letter. Then, she saw the all-too-familiar handwriting and quickly opened it, reading the old fashioned, hand-written note.

Small tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

"Thank you, Qrow."

He smiled and nodded. "Would it be alright if I spent the night?" He asked, to which she nodded and opened up the guest room.

She re-read the letter, focusing on the final words of the letter…"Love you always, Raven Branwen."

She walked into her and Taiyang's bedroom, pulled out a small box, opened the lid and found a set of pictures of Team STRQ both before and after graduating from Beacon, along with some old letters she had kept since many years before.

As she closed the lid, she spied the inscription in the inside of the lid: "R&S" with hearts surrounding the letters on both sides. She wiped a tear from her eye and turned back, Qrow now leaning against the door frame.  
"When did you last see her?" she asked the red eyed man, her hood pulled back to reveal short but well cut locks of midnight black hair. "Bout a month ago now, I just had so many missions that I wasn't able to get back here before now" he said with a slight frown on his face, "Oz has been asking me to scout the other kingdoms, keeping an eye out, y'know?" he said with a shrug of the shoulders.

Summer smiled and closed the distance, hugging her brother-in-law and one time boyfriend close, "It's so good to see you" she whispered as he returned the hug in kind. "It's good to see you too" he reciprocated, before they broke the embrace and made way to the kitchen, making sure to keep any noise down so as to not wake Ruby.  
They talked about anything and everything that they had wanted to catch up on, teammates that had become family to each other, in more ways than one. It wouldn't be until a few hours later that they shared a dinner with the recently returned Taiyang and the little ball of sunshine that was Yang, after Ruby woke up from her nap of course.

As they ate dinner, Summer thought to herself of everything that had happened in the time between graduating from Beacon and becoming a very proud mother. And then she thought of that letter, written in Ravens own distinctive handwriting.

"Summer,  
I don't expect you to forgive me, having not said anything after so long, nor do I blame you. I just wanted to let you know, no matter what happens, that I will always have you, Tai, Qrow and Yang in my heart. Raise our daughters as the mother I could never hope to be.  
Love you always, Raven Branwen." 

**X X X  
And there we have the first entry in this anthology!  
I have to be honest folks, this is a bit therapeutic for me in a sense. This show came into my life at a very trying time, and the creativity and beauty that is contained within this series brought me out of the darkest period in my life that I have ever known. In the event that any members of the RT crew read this story, thank you ever so much for creating such a wonderful series!**

 **And of course, I would be remiss if I did not mention the man himself, Monty Oum, without whom we would not have this wonderful series. Rest in peace, Monty.**

 **Now for you, the fine readers out there, please feel free to write a review of your thoughts on this story, and PLEASE say as much as you want. I read EVERY review on every story I write, so every little bit helps.**

 **Until next time my fellow Gemstones, keep moving forward! =3**


	2. A Smaller, More Honest Soul (RubyXYang)

**RWBY: Remnants of Love  
"A Smaller, More Honest Soul"  
** **Well my friends, here we are once more. For those unaware, this chapter has nothing to do with any other chapter unless it's otherwise noted, like if they share a title.  
Also, this story is in no way meant to imply that I own RWBY or its characters. All those rights go to Rooster Teeth and their creative teams.**

 **And finally, this story contains a little Enabler. This means shades of incestuous relationships between sisters. You have been warned.  
X X X**

Ruby's sharp ears often heard certain things when she walked through town with Yang.

"She's certainly daring" "What a skank" "Man she lookin fine~!" among many other things. She knew full well that Yang could hear them too, but she seemed completely unfazed by it. Ruby herself was far more concealing in her choice of clothing, but she had never once thought about Yang's clothing choices. Yang was just being Yang.

Granted, Yang seemed to be wearing a bit less now that she had started going to Signal Academy. Ruby was very much aware, as she walked a half-step behind Yang, just how much skin her sister exposed. Her long, powerful legs, her tummy and even her abundant cleavage, all out there.

Not to mention that Ruby was very aware of what her sister looked like _under_ her clothes. Having grown up together, the two had often seen each other in various stages of undress. Now that Ruby was getting older though, she had found her eyes lingering longer than they had prior, her breath hitching just a tiny bit when she saw those glorious breasts bounce free of their top as Yang slid it up and over her head on the way to the shower.

The thoughts she had made her cheeks turn the same color as her hood, pulling it up and over her face, hoping nobody noticed.

Yang, ever the watchful big sister, noticed immediately, deciding to let Ruby have a moment so that they could talk in private. Whatever it was that was bothering her would be better dealt with at home.

Once they were done with their errands, the two sisters made tracks for home, the newly-turned thirteen-year-old holding her sister's hand tightly.

"Y-Yang?" she asked as quietly as she could, Yang simply giving a "mhm?' in response. "Can I talk to you when we get home, please?"

"Of course, sis!" Yang said with the warmest voice she could muster. Ruby didn't like to talk about her own feelings much, but if she was asking, Yang was always willing to lend an ear.

The shuttle ride back to Patch was always a short hop, but as they walked along the dirt path that lead to their home, Yang felt Ruby's hand tighten a tiny bit. They stopped walking. Yang knew that they were maybe halfway home, but Ruby had gotten her attention here for a reason. Eyeing a nearby tree stump, Yang pointed to and sat down on said stump after Ruby nodded her approval.

Yang gently pulled Ruby into her lap, hugging the younger girl close, gently patting her back, letting Ruby know that she was safe and secure.

Finally, after a few minutes, Yang heard Ruby's voice chime in.

"Yang, um, can I ask you something?"

"I think you just did sis, but I know what you mean~" Yang said as she watched Ruby pull her hood back to reveal her face. It was lightly dusted with rose pink, confined mostly to her cheeks. "What do you wanna ask me, Ruby?"

"U-um, w-w-why are you, so, y'know" Ruby said as she motioned to Yang's bare thighs and tummy, "exposed?" she finally asked after a moment.

Yang giggled at her sisters choice of words, "Well, if you mean why I show so much skin, it's because since I started going to Signal, they've been teaching me how to better use my Aura. But because my Aura releases a lot of heat, I kept getting really uncomfortable in practice while wearing more clothes. So, I figured out that if I have some skin exposed, I can release the heat much easier and not get so uncomfortable."

Ruby bit her lip, Yang tilting her head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"I-It's just…well, I overheard what those people in town said... I didn't like that" Ruby said as she fidgeted in Yang's lap. "And I, I can't help but think some... weird things when I look at you, Yang."

Yang cocked a single golden eyebrow. "What kind of things?"

"T-The kinda things I shouldn't be thinking about my sister." Ruby confessed in a rushed burst before covering her face with her hands.

Yang finally felt the mental gears click into place. "Ahhhh, so that's what's been bothering you? Awww, my baby sister's growing up~!" she said as she hugged her sister tightly, unknowingly pressing Ruby's face into her exposed cleavage.

"Y-Yang?! Didn't you hear me?" Ruby sputtered out after managing to remove her head from the abundant cleavage.

"I sure did Ruby."

"Then wh-" Ruby didn't have time to finish her sentence as she was pulled into a tender kiss by Yang.

This wasn't a childish peck on the lips or cheek that they had shared many a time in their childhood. This was a kiss that had long-restrained passion in it, even if it was still chaste.

Ruby was too floored to say anything as Yang broke the kiss about ten seconds later, so she settled for hugging her sister tightly, intentionally nuzzling her chest and neck. Both of their faces were a little flushed, and their hearts thumped in their chests like the speakers at Yang's favorite club.

"It's all going to be ok, Ruby. Big sis is here."

No other words were said as the two engaged in a few more kisses, each one getting a little longer than the last. The two only stopped when they realized that the sun was already going down. Giggling to each other, they straightened out their clothes and made their way back to their home, hand in hand, their fingers intertwined.

 **X X X**

 **And here we are my friends, with my first bit of Enabler on the table. For the record, I regret nothing.  
Secondly, I want to thank Major Mike Powell III for being a constant friend, providing me with the chance to hammer out this little chapter before his eyes, so to speak.**

 **And lastly, thank you for reading, please leave a review, and I hope to see you all again soon!**


	3. Purrha Date Night (Blake x Pyrrha)

Pyrrha sighed as she finally finished her homework, slowly rolling her stiff neck back and forth as she stretched from the study session. The exact moment she had given her neck a satisfying pop, she felt a pair of slender fingers begin to rub her shoulders through her uniform. The voice of the impromptu masseuse was nothing short of a purr, "Looks like I came at the perfect time."

Pyrrha smiled as she turned back and saw those molten gold eyes of the Faunus she loved, Blake Belladonna.

"Oobleck certainly enjoys his long passages" Pyrrha said as she shuffled the heavy textbook into her bag, both of them keeping their voices low as they were still in the library.

"Well, I know a certain red-headed somebody who has earned a well-deserved break. Care to join me for a nice cup of tea and some dinner?" Blake asked with a smile that Pyrrha knew the Faunus had begun to use far more frequently after they had started dating. "I would love to" Pyrrha said as she hoisted her bag over her shoulder and looped her arm around Blake's, the shorter girl smiling as they walked to their favorite dating spot, Beacon's "Amber Tea House."

Once arriving at the Teahouse, the couple were eagerly seated at their favorite booth, the back corner, perfect for quiet conversation, especially since Blake could take off her bow without worries.

As they headed back, Blake noticed a pair of girls a little younger than them at their own booth, one with light brown short cut hair and the other a lovely girl with long black hair, both of them cuddling without any shame in their booth. Blake also overheard the brunette softly say "Tomoyo!" under her breath, Blake internally giggling as she let them have their privacy.

They ordered their usual, a shared pot of the house brewed green tea and a platter of freshly cooked fish. Pyrrha was glad that Blake was willing to share, especially since the Faunus had a wonderful habit of purring as she ate the fish, the low rumbling in her chest soothing the warrior maiden better than anything else.

Pyrrha and Blake didn't need to say much to 'talk' to each other, what with the both of them being well versed in body language and subtle cues, but Pyrrha couldn't help but notice that Blake was fidgeting nervously. "Blake, what's the matter?" the polarity mistress asked as she looped an arm around Blake's shoulders.

Blake blushed, a rare sight indeed, as she nuzzled Pyrrha with her head, "I'm sorry, I wanted to keep it a secret, but I can't take it anymore" Blake said as she then reached down into her bag and pulled out something, a small parcel, no bigger than a few inches wide and a bit more long. "Oh darling, you didn't have to get me anything" Pyrrha said as she remembered not for the first time today that it was their 6 month anniversary.

"I know, but, well, I saw it and it made me think of you" Blake said as Pyrrha waited a moment before opening the parcel carefully, pulling out a small box. Opening it, she saw a golden necklace with a ruby encrusted pendant dangling on its chain. "Oh my goodness! Blake, it's beautiful! I love it!" Pyrrha said as she pulled her girlfriend into a kiss.

Blake purred into the kiss, her ears twitching in pure bliss as her mind overloaded from the kiss. They broke the kiss a minute or so later, Blake helping Pyrrha put on her new necklace.

"I was thinking we could just spend tomorrow together, I have this new book I'd love to read with you, and of course I wouldn't mind cuddling between pages" Blake remarked as she heard Pyrrha's giggle.

"Lazy Saturday it is!" Pyrrha exclaimed as she raised her free arm up into the sky, Blake matching her with the opposite arm.


	4. Backstage Pollination

**Backstage Pollination  
** **Hi everybody, I wanted to start this fic off by saying that I do truly love this series. I cannot thank those that read and review these stories enough.  
This chapter in particular is a dedication of sorts, as it was meant to be released after RTX 2016, but as often happens, real life forced me to push it back a bit. As to who this fic is dedicated to, the story should explain shortly.  
Anyway, on with the show!**

 **X-RWBY-X**

Ruby felt her heart leap into her throat as she looked at Blake's new outfit.

"Oh my gosh! Blake, you look lovely!" The leader of Teams RWBY and the newly formed RNJR said with an excited bounce on the tip of her toes. Blake flushed a little in her cheeks as she received the compliment from her girlfriend. "You look amazing as well, Ruby," the Faunus said in full sincerity, this being the first time either of them had seen each other in their new outfits for the upcoming fourth Volume.

And (un)fortunately for Ruby, the girl with crimson highlights couldn't keep her eyes on Blake's face for very long, because... "Oh Ruby~" Blake gave an amused purr and leaned forward, her face closer to Ruby's, an impish smile on her plush lips.

"My midriff doesn't have eyes. My face does, though~"

Ruby turned the same shade as her cloak, which was now fastened with her mother's emblem, the emblem she had inherited. "B-Blake!"

Black let out a musical chuckle as she hugged her girlfriend close suddenly, leaving the red reaper face first in Blake's chest.

A few seconds later came in Weiss and Yang, who were holding hands, though Yang was still bereft of her right arm. "Hey girls!" Yang said with a smile. "Getting comfy~?"

Weiss, ever the spirit of tact, elbowed Yang in the ribs. "Hush, just because they are our girlfriends doesn't mean they don't deserve a little alone time with each other, since they **are** each other's girlfriends too."

Ruby nervously stuttered, "Um, Yang? Are you ok?"

Yang nodded, "I'll be ok Ruby, I promise," Yang said as she pulled her sister into a tight one-armed hug, yet again leaving Ruby smothered in the abundant bosom of one of her girlfriends.

"Yeah, Ruby. State of the art technology like the bionics I promised Yang here don't get developed and produced in a week."

Weiss and Blake quickly joined the hug fest, sharing affectionate nuzzling between the four of them, Blake filling the silence with her soothing purr.

"I promise I'll be ok, little sis," Yang said as she lifted the stump of her arm to tap Ruby's shoulder. "Besides, even if I have to wait a little while for my new arm, I have you girls to help me."

The girlfriends of the blonde dragon nodded and swiftly went back to their hug fest. A minute or so later came the buzzer for places. A bearded, glasses-wearing man walked in. "You girls going to be ok?" He asked as he didn't want to push them too hard. He knew that, thankfully, Yang hadn't felt any pain in losing her arm, on camera, no less, but he always worried that it **was** a bit much.

"Thank you Burnie, we're all set to go!" Yang said on the group's behalf, the others nodding in turn. Burnie smiled. "OK, in that case, get to places. Miles and Kerry should be all set to go."

The girls all nodded, shared a quick series of kisses and hurried to places, Burnie shaking his head wistfully.

"What was it you said, Monty? Characters taking on a life of their own?" He said to himself as he headed offstage, watching with pride as his friends creations literally come to life both on, and off-screen.

 **X-RWBY-X  
Well, there you have it folks. Hope to see reviews from you fine folks, and of course, I hope you all come back for more chapters as they are posted.  
Hope to see you all very soon.**


	5. Ruby Slips -into her heart-(RubyXGlynda)

**Remnants of Love  
Chapter 5  
"Ruby Slips (into her heart)"** **  
**

**XRWBYX**

Deny it though she tried, she couldn't hide from herself the truth. Ever since she had seen the adorably-eager Huntress-in-training that night on the roof of the dust shop, those beautiful silver eyes looking up at her in utter glee as she asked for her autograph, Glynda had been utterly smitten.

How could she not? Ruby Rose was entirely unique, not having anything to do with her propensity for Scyther-Rifles and her rare-as-could-be silver eyes. Ruby was joyful, giddy, endlessly good-spirited and sweet to all those who counted her as a friend.

Her enthusiasm and golden heart were like a virulent disease, spreading to others with utterly-startling efficiency.

And Glynda was in love with her. Every time she saw Ruby walking down the hall talking to Crescent Rose like a beloved sweetheart, she found her heart wishing she was in the inanimate weapon's place.

She knew she was violating her oath as a teacher by simply having these thoughts, but she didn't dare deny herself the joys of hearing the young girl's voice as she answered a question, or the utterly-elegant way that Ruby moved with her weapon, a weapon that was not only larger and wider than its wielder but probably equivalent in weight. Ruby's fighting style was a masterclass in conservation of momentum, allowing her to mow down Grimm like the farmers of old rending wheat.

Glynda was a mistress of combat, being the combat trainer for Beacon after all, so she appreciated Ruby's diligence in her technique. But beyond that, when she went home at night, she felt equal parts shame and giddy excitement as she pulled out her scroll and sent a message directly to the black and red haired girl. "Hope I am not interrupting anything."

The reply was almost instantaneous, "I was waiting for you 3"

Glynda and Ruby had agreed that meeting in person would have to be very carefully-planned and timed to avoid raising suspicions, but the two had a healthy round of talks via scroll messages. And much to Glynda's delight, over time her guilt had begun to slowly fade, in time she wouldn't feel any whatsoever.

They hadn't done anything more than kiss and cuddle, but the two were well-aware of what they wanted. "I am eagerly looking forward to your graduation," Glynda messaged her student and secret girlfriend. Ruby texted back, "Me too, I will be able to marry you without anyone being able to do anything to stop it~!"

"Easy, my little gemstone, I am more than happy to be with you as is. Besides, it gives me more time to appreciate you as you mature into a beautiful young woman"

The only thing sent in reply to this was a bashfully-blushing emoji.

Glynda mentally chalked up another point on her blackboard, as well as imagining how her dear pupil was likely matching her hood at this point in hue.

Ruby then sent a text that simply read, "Have to go, teammates are back. I 3 you Glynda~!"

Glynda smiled as she replied back "I 3 you too, my precious little Ruby!"

The two went to bed that night, dreaming of the day they would no longer be teacher and student, but equals, both on, and off of the battlefield.

 **XRWBYX**

 **And here we are once again my friends, at the end of another fragment I had bouncing around in my brain. This particular one was a bit overdue, as life happened to interfere, as it is known to do.**

 **With that said, I hope you all enjoyed this little slice of Remnants of Love, and I hope that all of you will return again soon!  
**


	6. Dust Bunnies (WeissVelvet)

**Dust Bunnies** **  
(Weiss/Velvet)**

 **Hi there everyone and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!  
I hope everyone is having a wonderful day, and I thank all of you for taking a little bit of time to indulge my silliness and read these little slices of warmth and fluff.  
While I am at it, a quick shout out to the late, great Monty Oum, without whom, none of us would have this great series to enjoy.  
All of that being said, let's dive right in!**

 **X RWBY X**

Weiss sighed in pure contentment as she was held from behind by the long-eared Faunus that was her girlfriend, her senior as a huntress-in-training and all-around wonderful person, Velvet Scarlatina.

Velvet, being sweet-tempered and kind, was all-too happy to simply nuzzle her cheek into her girlfriend's own, Weiss softly giggling to herself as she snuggled back against the older woman.

The silence and serenity of their cuddling was broken by a sudden vibrating and ringing from the pocket inside Weiss' skirt. Weiss halfheartedly pulled out her scroll and checked it, her eyes narrowing immediately in annoyance, as it was a call from her father.

She quickly snapped the scroll back into its storage mode, huffing as she casually threw the offending piece of tech into her laundry hamper.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" The near musical lilt of Velvet's accent making her words have a slight elongation of the 'o' in 'wrong', something Weiss adored about her girlfriend.

"Oh, nothing, dear. My father can't seem to take a hint."

Velvet made a sound that became a soothing hum, along with gently squeezing her already-encircled arms around Weiss' waist. Weiss knew Velvet was instinctively trying to comfort her, which she always seemed to do without any need to be told. She would even comfort Weiss before Weiss herself knew she was ill at ease.

Weiss turned as best she could to look into those chocolate-brown eyes that she had come to adore, and instantly became thrown back into relaxation. "Thank you, my sweet Velvet".

"Anytime, my dear snowflake" Velvet responded back without hesitation before the two laid down in the bed they had been sitting on, simply drifting off to sleep together in a comforting embrace.

 **X RWBY X**

 **Yes indeed, this one is a bit shorter than my normal visual fare, but if you check your little chapter boxes you will indeed notice, shock of all shocks, I have indeed written a second story for you all to enjoy, all ready for you to read!**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed this story, feel free to leave a review on this chapter, and of course go ahead and read the next one at your leisure.**

 **Until then, see you all soon!**


	7. High School Sapphos (Pyrruby)

**High School Sapphos** **  
(Pyrruby)  
Happy Valentine's Day my fine readers! And what's this? Two Remnants of Love Stories in one day? Yes indeed! Aren't you a lucky bunch of gemstones :3**

 **Before this story gets started, this is a real life inspired AU, so no Remnant or any of its elements. This is mostly so I didn't have to try and work around Jaune in the continuity of the show, because I respect the story too much to try that at this point after Volume 4 without having to do massive edits and such.  
In any event, let us get right into it!**

 **X RWBY X**

Ruby looked with eager excitement at the clock on the wall, the seconds ticking by all too slowly for her liking. Being younger than your average high school senior, she was full of energy that her peers seemed to have lost by the end of the day.

As to why she was so excited, well, besides the fact that it was the end of the school day, it was also when she would get to see her girlfriend, the star of the school's various athletic programs, Pyrrha Nikos.

Pyrrha was the school's premier athlete, so skilled that she was even asked to help train the boy's teams on numerous occasions, especially in the finer points of technique.

Ruby was part of the track and field team, being the school's best sprinter, Pyrrha giving her the encouragement to try out after the young girl had raced across the campus in record time in order to return Pyrrha's phone to her after the Greek girl had accidentally left it on the bench by the track.

And today, it was Valentine's Day, leaving Ruby beyond excited.

She had everything all set, or at least as set as a 16 year old high school senior with an allowance could manage, but still.

The bell rung, and Ruby rushed out of her last class of the day, practically a red and black blur as her feet met the tiled floors, making a beeline for where Pyrrha, waiting by her car, a second hand 4th gen Camaro, custom colored bronze and crimson.

And Pyrrha was indeed there, already putting her backpack in the trunk.

The moment after Pyrrha had turned around and shut the trunk, she was tackled by about a-hundred-and-ten-pounds of hyper-affectionate girlfriend.

"Pyrrha~!" came the loving squee as the shorter of the two girls engaged in a loving glomp, Pyrrha quickly reciprocating with a hug of her own.

"Woah! Easy there my little jewel, I promise I am not going anywhere" she said with a mirthful giggle coming from her lips.

"I know, I just missed being able to see you" Ruby replied as her head naturally came to rest on Pyrrha's bosom.

"C'mon! We've gotta get back to my place quick!" Ruby exclaimed as she made for the passenger seat of Pyrrha's car, the emerald eyes of her girlfriend dancing with amusement as she climbed into the driver's seat.

Driving to Ruby's home took a bit of time, as her family lived on the outskirts of town, but the rather isolated location gave the area some beautiful scenery, a lush forest nearly surrounding the outskirts of the house.

When they got there, Ruby asked Pyrrha to wait a moment, running inside to get some things, allowing Pyrrha to take a deep breath and enjoy the beautiful scenery around her.

Ruby rushed back out a few moments later, carrying a picnic basket and a checker-board patterned picnic blanket, a wide smile on her face.

Pyrrha, so surprised by this, accidentally let some of her mother tongue slip out, "Τι είναι αυτό? Oh, I'm sorry, I mean, what is this?"

Ruby giggled, "I don't think I've ever heard you talk in Greek before" Ruby said as she laid out the blanket and basket under her favorite tree after leading Pyrrha by the hand to it, "But I knew today was Valentine's day, our first one together as a couple, so I wanted to do something special. So, I asked my big sister Yang to help me with the cooking" Ruby said as she pulled out a hotplate with a lid.

"So, I looked up a recipe you said you liked, I can't remember how to pronounce it though..." Ruby said as she took of the lid, attempting to pronounce the name of the food she and her sister had worked hard on to make, "Pashtio, Pastigo?" "Pastitsio!" Pyrrha corrected and exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together gleefully as she saw the dish in the hotplate, the mixture of ground beef and noodles with white sauce were her favorite dish, and the fact that her girlfriend had thought about this so thoroughly made her heart flutter.

Pyrrha pulled her little jewel close and kissed her tenderly, "Thank you so much sweetie, I love it!"

Ruby smiled and nuzzled up close to her girlfriend as she pulled out plates, knives and forks, serving up some warm Greek pasta for her girlfriend and herself, both girls enjoying what would be the first of many Valentine's Days that they would spend together in their lives.

 **~The End~**

 **And there we go for this year's Valentine's Day stories, and what a pleasure it was to write them. Before I go, a quick shout out to my good friend Mike Powell III, without whom I would not have been able to write this story, at least from an encouragement and mental standpoint. Thanks mi hermano.**

 **Anyway, please feel free to let me know via a review what you thought about this chapter, and be sure to check out my other works. Until next time my fine readers, this is KRO, hoping to hear from you all real soon.**


End file.
